She'll Never Back
by ShiroShinjuChan
Summary: Aku menyayanginya, aku ingin dia selalu ada untukku. Tapi kenapa.. dia harus pergi sekarang? kenapa?   maaf jika ooc, typoo, abal, dll


**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**She'll Never Back by ShiroShinjuChan**

"hei.. Ayo bangun, nak! Nanti kamu telat lho."

ah, siapa sih? Berani sekali ia mengganggu tidurku. Memangnya sekarang sudah pagi? Kalau iya, aku mau tidur 5 menit lagi.

Aku pun menarik selimutku yang hangat, berharap bisa kembali melanjutkan mimpiku yang belum selesai. Tapi gagal. Ibu, alias Hisana Kuchiki, si perancang busana terkenal, malah menarik selimutku sambil terus berbicara. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan, yang jelas sekarang aku harus tidur lagi.

Oh, dan sekarang ibu mengguncang guncang tubuhku agar aku segera bangun. "nngg.. Sebentar lagi, bu.." ujarku. Sebenarnya aku malas bicara, tapi jika aku tak bicara ibu tak tahu kalau aku masih mau tidur kan?

"apa? Sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh, tahu! Memangnya kamu mau terlambat di hari pertama sekolah? Setelah liburan yang panjang ini?" ibu masih saja mengoceh. Ya ya, aku tahu kok hari ini hari pertama sekolah. "haaa... Baiklah," aku berjalan dengan lunglai menuju kamar mandi.

"jangan lama lama ya!" ibu memperingatkanku. Aku tak menjawab. Ngantuk. Ibu segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan dengan ayah.

**~30 menit kemudian~ **

"dah, ibu! Dah, ayah! Aku berangkat." aku berlari keluar pagar sambil melambaikan tangan, mereka pun melambaikan tangan padaku sambil tersenyum. Setelah pamit aku langsung berlari secepat yang kubisa. Ya, aku hampir terlambat, seperti yang ibuku bilang tadi.

"ah, ohayou Kuchiki-san!" aku menghetikan langkahku setelah mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal itu. "oh, ohayou Inoue!" aku menghampirinya. Dia adalah Orihime Inoue, sahabatku. "mau berangkat bareng? Aku naik sepeda lho. Lebih cepat daripada jalan kaki. Ya kan?" Inoue mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah boncengan sepedanya. "tentu. Aku pasti mau." senyum kembali terlukis di wajahku. Aku segera duduk di boncengan sepedanya. "okay, let's go!"

_Orihime POV _

terjangan angin sepoi sepoi membuat rambut oranyeku berkibar kibar di belakang kepalaku. Aku menahan rambutku dengan tanganku agar tidak mengenai wajah Kuchiki-san. Sesekali aku melihat ke sekeliling. Aku paling suka dengan pemandangan yang kulewati tiap pagi. Yang kumaksud itu bukanlah rumah rumah, gedung, atau bangunan besar lainnya, melainkan padang bunga yang terhampar luas di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah.

Hmm.. Akhirnya sampai juga di depan gerbang sekolah, SMA Karakura.

* * *

><p>"o-ha-you-.. Hi-me-chan!" panggil Chizuru-chan sambil memelukku -dengan tidak wajar- tanpa segan segan. "uwaa.. Ah, ohayou Chizuru-chan.." aku tersenyum tipis. DUAAK. Chizuru-chan terpelanting karena terkena jurus maut Tatsuki-chan. "dasar mesum !" Tatsuki-chan menghela napas. Kadang aku sendiri heran, Tatsuki-chan dan Chizuru-chan adalah sahabat yang selalu kompak, padahal mereka sering bertinju ria. Dulu sahabatku itu Tatsuki-chan, tapi sekarang Kuchiki-san yang jadi sahabatku.<p>

"wah wah.. Mereka semangat sekali," Kuchiki-san melipat tangan menonton kedua sejoli yang sedang asik sendiri, lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Kau tak apa apa Inoue?"

"ya, sangat baik." aku menggaruk kepalaku sambil cengengesan. Kuchiki-san diam memperhatikanku sesaat. "yaah.. Lain kali kau harus sedikit lebih galak. Jangan terlalu baik begitu" aku mengiyakan saja. Apa boleh buat, aku memang tak bisa memarahi orang lain.

_Rukia POV _

ya ampun, apa sih yang ada di pikiran Inoue? Kalau aku sih, pasti aku sudah melakukan apa yang dilakukan Tatsuki tadi. Haah.. Sudahlah, aku kan bisa menjaganya. "selamat pagi anak anak ! Maaf bapak terlambat !" teriakkan Kyouraku-sensei telah membuyarkan lamunanku. Kyouraku-sensei memang selalu terlambat, suka melakukan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan.

Kami, murid murid sangat senang saat jam pelajaran Kyouraku-sensei. Kenapa? Karena sensei selalu tertidur saat jam pelajaran ! Jadi kami juga bebas bersenda gurau, gyahaha. Ups, jangan ditiru. Tapi, saat jam pelajaran Aizen-sensei... Uuh, beliau memang keren, dia juga tidak galak. Hanya saja... Dia sadis sekali !

"met pagi juga paak !" balas kami tanpa segan segan, yeah! "ohoho.. Mari kita mulai belajar dengan semangat mebara! Ou !" Kyouraku-sensei mengacungkan buku absen. Seolah dia akan berkonser di panggung.

Dan.. Tak sampai 30 menit Kyouraku-sensei sudah terlelap ke alam mimpinya. Lalu.. Tak sampai 10 detik kelas sudah seperti malam tahun baru, ramai dan berantakan. "hei hei, kalian sudah nonton belum? Katanya Toushiro-sama mulai dekat sama Hinamori lho," Matsumoto, si tukang gosip, si penggemar sejati Toushirou sang bintang idola, si cewek paling populer di sekolah, memulai gosip hari ini.

Aku melirik ke jam tanganku yang berbentuk Chappy, kesukaanku. Aah.. 15 menit lagi pelajaran Aizen-sensei dimulai. Di saat yang bersamaan aku melihat Inoue sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu. "sedang apa, Inoue?" tanyaku. "ah.. Aku lupa bilang padamu!" Inoue menepuk dahinya, "apa?" tanyaku lagi. "hari ini ada pr dari Aizen-sensei!"

"what the.." aku ternganga. Aku juga lupa. OMG, bisa gawat ini, entah hukuman sadis apa yang akan Aizen-sensei berikan bagi yang tak membuat pr. Aku segera mengacak ngacak isi tasku untuk mencari buku pr. Ah, ketemu. Tapi, halamannya sudah habis! Sial. "eeh.. I-Inoue, punya buku kosong? Buku pr ku habis.." aku mulai panik. "apa? Aduuh, aku tak punya. Beli saja, di depan sekolah kan ada toko buku" aku melesat menuju toko buku. Tak lupa dengan uang recehnya.

* * *

><p>"hadooh, mas.. Cepetan dong kembaliannya!" aku membentak si pelayan toko yang -super- lelet itu. "i-iya dek, bentar.." si pelayan itu menyerahkan kembaliannya. Aku mengmbilnya dan langsung melesat lagi ke sekolah untuk menyalin pr -siapapun boleh-.<p>

_Normal POV _

Rukia berlari tanpa melihat ke kiri-kanan. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang hanyalah 'buat pr secepatnya'. Ia bahkan tak sadar ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Rukia baru menyadarinya saat jarak antara mobil itu dengan dirinya tinggal 1 meter.

* * *

><p>"oh, anakku kumohon bangunlah.." ujar Hisana lirih. Air matanya mengalir di kedua pipinya. Wajar saja Hisana menangis, yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah anak satu satunya sedang koma. "tenanglah Hisana, aku yakin Ruki akan baik baik saja." Byakuya memegang pundak Hisana dan membawanya keluar, sedangkan Hisana hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil terisak. "lebih baik kita serahkan pada dokter dan berdoa pada yang di atas."<p>

* * *

><p>setitik tetesan air hujan jatuh ke bumi. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air yang berasal dari beberapa pasang mata. "uuh.. Hu... Uuuh.." air mata Orihime pun mengalir dengan derasnya.<p>

"Hime.." Tatsuki tersenyum lemah ke arah gadis yang tengah menagis itu. Pakaian hitam, keheningan yang disertai isak tangis, dan langit yang juga ikut menangis melengkapi kesedihan mereka semua, semua orang duduk sambil menunduk, mendoakan kepergian seorang Rukia Kuchiki.

Setelah diselidiki, orang yang menabrak Rukia sengaja melakukan itu. Awalnya mereka hanya ingin menculik Rukia sebagai sandera, dan meminta uang pada orangtua Rukia, terutama Hisana yang punya banyak uang hasil bisnisnya. Tapi saat mobil melaju ke arah Rukia dan mau membawa Rukia, setirnya macet sehingga tak bisa digunakan.

"uhh.. Kenapa.. Kenapa kau harus pergi begitu cepat... Huu.." Orihime menggenggam kedua lengannya. Teman temannya -Uryuu, Ichigo, Chizuru, dan Tatsuki- hanya diam. Sama seperti Orihime, hati mereka pun juga sedih. "sudahlah, Inoue.. Kalau kau menangis terus seperti itu, Rukia juga sedih." kata Ichigo. Yang lain mengiyakan perkataan Ichigo.

_Orihime POV _

tidak.. Tidak.. Aku tidak terima. Tidak mau! Kenapa harus Kuchiki-san? Kenapa tidak aku saja? Ini kan salahku. Aku yang menyuruh Kuchiki-san ke toko buku sendirian. Aku tak ada di sampingnya. Aku benar benar jahat. Padahal Kuchiki-san selalu menolongku, menjagaku, menghiburku, dan banyak lagi. Tapi.. Tapi.. Aku malah sibuk mengurusi diriku sendiri, membuat pr tanpa memperdulikan Kuchiki-san. Kumohon kembalikan Kuchiki-san.. Kumohon..

Aku tahu.. Aku tahu walau aku memohon seperti apa pun aku takkan bisa mengubah masa lalu. Takkan pernah bisa. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menyesal, berduka, dan mencoba mengiklaskan segalanya. Kuchiki-san yang kusayangi itu takkan kembali lagi, selamanya. Dia tak akan pernah kembali.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>... kayaknya ceritaku ini membosankan ya.. *pundung*<p>

ah! biarin! revieew pliis xDD


End file.
